Piratas do Chapéu de Palha/Ações e Locais Visitados
Locais Visitados Enquanto viajam, os Chapéu de Palha, na sua maioria apenas seguem a rota que o seu Log estabelece para eles; a tripulação iria viajar de uma ilha para outra, saindo apenas por determinadas situações ou forçados a sair do curso - a menos que alguém seja capturado, a tripulação visita a ilha ou atrasa a viagem (ou seja, festejando em Ilhas Conomi ou a celebração nacional em Alabasta), ou deixando a Grand Line. Antes do Capítulo 514, os Chapéu de Palha tinham visitado 20 ilhas, com toda a tripulação junta. Em cada saga, os Chapéus de Palha visitaram menos de 10 ou mais ilhas (com exceção da Saga Guerra de Marineford, em que foram separados): 7 ilhas na Saga Water 7 (sem contar Ilha Dawn e o Reino de Goa); 5 ilhas na Saga Alabasta, 2 Ilhas na Saga Skypiea, 3 ilhas na Saga Guerra de Marineford (incluindo Merveille no Mundo forte); 2 ilhas na Saga Ilha dos Homens-Peixe e 2 ilhas (que eles revisitaram no Aquipélago Sabaody) até agora na Saga Aliança Pirata. No entanto, no Capítulo 514, One Piece deu um toque diferente, quebrando a procissão estereotipada vista até agora; toda a tripulação dos chapéus de palha estava seperada. Desde que entrou na Grand Line, nenhum dos Chapéus de palha havia deixado a Grand Line. No entanto, após os acontecimentos do Aquipélago Sabaody, Chopper foi enviado para o South Blue, Robin foi enviada para o West Blue, e o resto da tripulação foi espalhada ao longo da Grand Line, em diferentes retas de Log Poses e longe o suficiente que não pudessem se reunir facilmente ou por meios normais de viagem (se viajar na Grand Line poderia ser chamado de normal). A maioria das ilhas a tripulação visitadas foram em uma temporada e teve um clima (isto é primavera ou no verão; ou nevando, canais, ou serem feitas de nuvens) quando examinados na ordem em que foram visitados, como Ilha de Drum ser neve ou Alabasta sendo de areia . Até agora, a história tem usado apenas uma vez tema específico de uma ilha e mudou-se para introduzir a próxima; isto mudou, quando Nami foi enviada para a ilha no céu Weatheria, Franky foi enviado para outra ilha de Inverno (apesar de ter o tema mecânica de Karakuri a partir do sétimo filme, e Luffy foi enviado para outra ilha com tema de selva - Amazon Lily. Depois de entrar no novo mundo na ilha Fishman, os chapéus de palha não visitou qualquer ilhas que o Long Pose se estabeleceu. Eles aleatoriamente descobriram Punk Hazard, uma ilha que não pode ser registrada, e ao formar uma aliança com Trafalgar Law, eles usaram sua navegação para chegar a Dressrosa, e mais tarde usaram um Vivre Card para chegar a Zou. A tripulação também experimentou duas separações desde que entrou no novo mundo. O primeiro ocorreu em Dressrosa, quando o "Falsos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha" (Sanji, Nami, Chopper e Brook) saiu cedo para Zou (com Nami, Chopper e Brook nunca mesmo pôr o pé em Dressrosa em si). O segundo ocorreu em Zou, quando a "equipe de recuperação de Sanji" (Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook, juntamente com os Minks Pekoms, Pedro e Carrot) dirigiu-se para Totto Land, deixando o resto da tripulação em Wano. Atualmente, a equipe visitou 35 locais. Saga East Blue #Ilha Dawn #Ilha Goat #Ilha Yotsuba na região de (Shells Town) #Ilha Organ #Ilha dos Animais Raros #Ilha Gecko #Baratie #Ilhas Conomi #Ilha Polestar (Loguetown) Saga Alabasta #Reverse Mountain (Red Line) #Ilha Cactus (Whisky Peak) #Little Garden #Ilha Drum (Bighorn → Cocoa Weed → Drum Rockies (Castelo Drum)) #Ilha Sandy(Alabasta) (Nanohana → Deserto Sandora →Erumalu → Deserto de Sandora → Yuba → Rainbase → Alubarna) Saga Ilha Sky #Jaya (Mock Town) #Skypiea (Nuvem) (Ilha Angel → Upper Yard) Saga Water 7 #Long Ring Long Land #Water 7 #Enies Lobby Saga Thriller Bark #Thriller Bark (Florian Triangle) One Piece Filme: Strong World #Merveille Saga Guerra de Marineford #Red Line #Arquipélago de Sabaody Locais visitados por cada um da tripulação durante a separação #Luffy: Amazon Lily (Calm Belt) → Impel Down (Calm Belt) → Marineford (Grand Line) → Rusukaina (Calm Belt) #Nami: Weatheria (Skypiea) #Franky: Ilha Karakuri - Baldimore (Grand Line) #Sanji: Ilha Momoiro - Reino de Kamabakka (Grand Line) #Usopp: Arquipélago Boin - Greenstone (Grand Line) #Brook: Ilha Namakura - Harahetternia (Grand Line) → Ilha Kenzan - Reino Teena Geena (Grand Line) → Uma excursão do mundo #Nico Robin: Tequila Wolf (East Blue) → Baltigo (Grand Line) #Tony Tony Chopper: Reino Torino (South Blue) #Roronoa Zoro: Ilha Kuraigana - Ruínas do Reino Shikkearu (Grand Line) Saga Ilha dos Homens Peixes #Retorno a Arquipélago de Sabaody #Ilha dos Homens-Peixe (Mermaid Cove → Coral Hill → Gyoverly Hills → Palácio Ryugu → Floresta do Mar → Gyoncorde Plaza → Fábrica de Doces Town) Saga Dressrosa #Punk Hazard #Dressrosa (Acacia → Coliseu Corrida → Planalto das Flores) #Green Bit Yonko Saga #Zou #Totto Land (Ilha Cacau → Ilha Whole Cake (As Madeiras Sedutoras, Cidade Doce)) #Reino Germa Locais Não-Canônicos #Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams #Ilha Navio de Guerra #Ilha Perdida #Ilha Papanapple #Ilha Artificial #Ilha Cabra (Filler) #Ilha Rubeck #Névoa do Arco-Íris #Ilha Navarone #Hyokaido #Ilha Spa #Ilha Kansorn #Ilha Hand #Ilha Glorioso #Ilha Kinoko #Nebulandia #Mina de Prata #Alchemi #Ilha Ferro-Velho Ilha Apenas de Filmes #Ilha Clockwork #Ilha Crown #Hannabal #Ilha Asuka #Ilha Omatsuri #Ilha Mecha #Merveille #Ilha Dock #Ilha Secon #Piriodo #Gran Tesoro Ações Porque o foco da série nos piratas do chapéu de palha, eles foram responsáveis por muitas ações ao longo dos 800 + capítulos de suas aventuras. Estas ações podem ser consideradas uma bênção ou uma maldição, dependendo de cujo ponto de vista é retirado. Embora os piratas do chapéu de palha são um grupo de círculo interno e não se preocupam com assuntos mundanos, que muitas vezes se envolvem em guerras de muitos povos, geralmente maior do que eles, porque eles fizeram amizade com as pessoas envolvidas. A maioria deles são pessoas com uma grande quantidade de poder político e autoridade por trás deles de alguma forma. Suas ações são frequentemente relatadas de forma diferente pelos jornais ou os detalhes completos deixados na Time line do Mundo. Todas as ações feitas pelos chapéus de palha foram feitas por um membro ou por toda a tripulação. Saga East Blue *'Ilha Goat': responsável por libertar Koby de Alvida. *'Cidade das Conchas': libertou a Cidade das Conchas por derrotar Morgan, isso foi devido a Luffy salvar Zoro e Koby. O primeiro membro da tripulação, além de Luffy, juntou-se aos piratas do chapéu de palha, o espadachim, Roronoa Zoro. *'Ilha Orange': cidade alaranjada liberada derrotando buggy. Isso foi feito porque buggy estava incomodando Luffy, Zoro, e Nami. O segundo membro da tripulação juntou-se aos piratas do chapéu de palha, a navegadora, Nami. *'Vila Syrup-Ilha dos Animais Raros': ajudou Gaimon perceber para o bem dele que as arcas do tesouro estão vazias. *'Ilhas Gecko': parou os planos de Kuro de matar Kaya e herdar sua fortuna. Isso foi porque eles estavam fazendo Usopp um favor. O terceiro membro da tripulação juntou-se aos piratas do chapéu de palha, o sniper, Usopp. Eles também ganharam seu primeiro navio, o Going Merry. *'Baratie': envolvido na defesa do Baratie, Luffy só queria ajudar Sanji e para se livrar de ser um Baratie choreboy por derrotar Krieg. O quarto membro da tripulação juntou-se aos piratas do chapéu de palha, o cozinheiro, Sanji. *'Ilhas Conomi': derrotou Arlong para que eles teriam de volta Nami e acabou libertando as ilhas Conomi. Os chapéus de palha também recuperou sua navegadora, que os deixou no arco anterior, e ganhou sua primeira recompensa. *'Loguetown': escapou dos fuzileiros em Loguetown. Saga Alabasta * Reverse Mountain: Fez uma promessa com Laboon. * Ilha Cactus: Zoroderrotou 100 caçadores de prémios em Whisky Peak. ** Salvou Vivi e Karoo de Mr. 5 e sua equipe, e acabou responsável por escoltar vivi para Alabasta. * Little Garden: Salvou Dorry e Brogy de Mr. 3 depois que eles fizeram amizade com eles. * Ilha Drum: Derrotou Wapol e salvou o Reino de Drum. Isso foi porque Nami estava doente e precisava de um médico. O quinto membro da tripulação (seis membros, contando Luffy) juntou-se aos piratas do chapéu de palha, o Médico, Tony Tony Chopper. * Alabasta: Salvou Alabasta e derrotou Crocodile. Isso foi porque vivi era sua amiga e eles decidiram ajudá-la. Isso também causou com que o Governo Mundial (eo próprio mundo) para tomar conhecimento dos chapéus de palha, e deu-lhes um novo conjunto de prémios. O sexto membro da tripulação juntou-se aos piratas do chapéu de palha, a Arqueóloga, Nico Robin. Saga Skypiea *'Jaya': derrotou Bellamy porque ele atacou e roubou ouro de seu amigo Montblanc Cricket. *'Skypiea': foram envolvidos na parada de uma guerra de 400 e derrotou Enel. Isso é porque eles estavam de olho no ouro de Enel e ele atacou alguns dos piratas do chapéu de palha e levou Nami. Então Luffy, que não queria que ninguém machucasse seus amigos, decidiu lutar contra Enel. Saga Water 7 *'Long Ring Long Land': Foxy foi derrotado na luta do Davy Back Fight, a fim de vingar Shelly e lutou contra Aokiji para impedi-lo de ferir Robin. *'Water 7': foram pegos em um fogo cruzado entre a CP9 e a Galley-La Company. Iceburg foi baleado por Robin e todos os piratas do chapéu de palha (exceto Usopp) foram culpados. Luffy, Zoro, Nami e Chopper querendo saber por que Robin tinha feito isso, invadiu a sede que estava sendo alvo de ataque dos CP9 e salvou Iceburg e Paulie. Usopp e Nico Robin deixaram temporariamente a tripulação. *'Enies Lobby': invadido Enies Lobby para salvar Robin e Franky, declarou guerra ao governo mundial como um meio para convencer Robin a voltar e derrotou a CP9. A destruição de Enies Lobby foi a culpa de um cara (ele acionou o Buster Call por engano). Como resultado, os CP9 são agora um grupo bode expiatório, as plantas foram queimadas, que destruiu a tentativa do governo mundial de levantar uma arma antiga para acabar com a era dos piratas, e eles precisavam de Robin para que eles possam levá-la a dizer-lhes onde a arma antiga está, mas não conseguiu recuperá-la. Depois disso, todos os membros dos chapéus de palha terão uma nova recompensa. *'Pós Enies Lobby': depois de perder seu primeiro navio, o Going Merry, devido ao dano que tomou, os piratas do chapéu de palha começaram um novo, o Thousand Sunny, feito por um construtor de navios, Franky, também, para não mencionar a reobtenção de seu Sniper (que temporariamente saiu da tripulação) e a arqueóloga (a quem a tripulação resgatou depois que ela era presa-subjugada). Eles também encontram o lendário Marinheiro, e o avô de Luffy, o Vice-Almirante Monkey D. Garp, bem como Koby e Helmeppo, e escaparam com sucesso deles. A tripulação também ganhou um novo conjunto de prémios, por suas ações em Enies Lobby. Saga Thriller Bark *'Thriller Bark': derrotou Gekko Moriah e libertou todas as sombras que ele roubou de muitas pessoas. Isso foi porque o velho implorou-lhes para ajudar, enquanto Luffy, Franky, Robin, Zoro e Sanji foram originalmente à procura de Usopp, Chopper e Nami, porque Luffy queria Brook para se juntar e para ajudar recuperar as sombras, junto com Luffy, Zoro, Sanji e Robin. O oitavo membro da tripulação juntou-se aos piratas do chapéu de palha, o músico, Brook. One Piece Filme: Strong World *'Merveille': derrotou Shiki e os piratas do leão de ouro, a fim de salvar e recuperar Nami deles, que queria usá-la em seu plano para destruir East Blue. Saga Guerra de Marineford *'Arquipélago Sabaody': salvou Camie e Pappag do rei do mar, salvou Hatchan, derrotou os piratas macro e tratou com Duval. Isso foi porque eles precisavam de informações sobre como chegar à ilha Fishman e Camie, que tem a informação, descobriu Hatchan estava em apuros. Originalmente, eles não queriam salvar Hatchan (um antigo oficial dos piratas Arlong), mas mudou de idéia porque Luffy queria takoyaki e Nami já tinha prometido a Camie. **Atacou um Nobre Mundial, acabou libertando os escravos na Casa de Leilões de Escravos, e enviou a ilha inteira em pânico. Como resultado, o Almirante Kizaru chegou,e os chapéus de palha foram dispersos, e 500 piratas foram capturados. Isso foi porque eles estavam tentando salvar Camie de ser vendida para a escravidão e Hatchan foi baleado por Charlos, que irritou Luffy desde que ele agora considerado Hatchan como um amigo. Após a separação por Bartolomeu Kuma ;Monkey D. Luffy *'Amazon Lily': conseguiu impedir Boa Hancock de matar três de seus guerreiros (Sweet Pea, Margarita, e Aphelandra), e cobrindo sua irmã Sandersonia de volta para impedir que sua marca de escrava de ser exposta. Querendo salvar Ace da execução, Luffy convencido por Hancock (que se apaixonou por ele) para cumprir a demanda do governo mundial, ela originalmente ignorando para ir para a guerra contra Edward Newgate; ao fazê-lo, ele impediu-a de perder seu título Shichibukai e do Tratado para proteger Amazon Lily que vai com ele. Isso também salvou a vida de Boa Hancock. *'Pós Guerra': recuperado e lembrou-se do desejo de reunir-se com sua tripulação, graças a Jinbe, reuniu-se com Rayleigh em Amazon Lily. *'Impel Down': invadiram Impel Down e criou uma fuga em massa que trouxe desgraça para Impel Down. *'Marineford': invadiu Marineford e se envolveu na guerra contra Barba Branca, conseguiu liberar Ace, mas não conseguiu salvar sua vida (ou melhor, Ace salvou-o de ser morto por Akainu), caindo em um colapso mental. *'Pós-Guerra': esgueirou-se em Marineford uma segunda vez e tocou o Ox Bell 16 vezes. Esta foi, no entanto, uma diversão para a mensagem real: uma tatuagem temporária em seu braço que informou a sua tripulação para se encontrar em dois anos, não três dias como foi originalmente planejado. Suas ações durante a guerra lhe rendeu uma nova recompensa *'Rusukaina': aprendeu a controlar Haki em um ano e meio. Tornou-se o "chefe" da ilha onde ele estava treinando. ; Roronoa Zoro *'Kuraigana Island': ele pousou em Ilha Kuraigana, onde ele se encontrou com Perona. Depois que ela curava suas feridas, Perona e Zoro veio a confiar um no outro. Dracule Mihawk mais tarde voltou para a ilha e deu a Zoro um barco para sair da ilha depois de trazer os resultados da guerra, mas Zoro encontrou o Humandrill. Ao finalmente derrotá-los, ele voltou para Mihawk e implorou por um aprendizado. Discernir que Zoro estava jogando fora seu orgulho para o bem de outra pessoa, ele concordou. ; Nami *'Weatheria': ela pousou em Weatheria. Depois de ouvir sobre o resultado da guerra contra Barba Branca, ela tentou roubar o equipamento meteorológico depois de estudar lá por um tempo. Ela foi capturada e trancada, mas foi capaz de escapar e pegar o equipamento do tempo roubado e Haredas com ela. Depois de ler a mensagem de Luffy, ela convenceu os cientistas a perdoá-la e decide aprender com Haredas. Mais tarde, quando informado do tempo incomum do novo mundo por Haredas, ela disse-lhe que ela deve aprender tudo para ser capaz de ajudar Luffy no futuro. Ela também perguntou sobre a bola de tempo, que, se usado incorretamente, poderia mergulhar o mundo em caos. ; Usopp *'Arquipélago Boin': ele tinha engordado por comer demais a comida que ele encontrou na ilha. Depois que a notícia saiu sobre a morte de Ace, ele ficou corajoso. Ele até arriscou sua própria vida para sair do Arquipélago Boin. Depois de ser salvo um par de vezes por seu protetor Heracles, ele tinha que deixá-lo saber que ele quer ver Luffy através de sua dor. Depois de receber a mensagem de Luffy, Usopp começa a trabalhar para fora, decidindo que ele precisa perder peso, ganhar músculo, e crescer mais forte para que ele não tem que ficar em torno de assistir mais, e para ajudar Luffy. Ele se torna aprendiz de Heracles, e começa a aprender sobre os aspectos da floresta, como o Pop Green funciona, que são as sementes das plantas hostis da floresta que têm muitos usos. Foi quando Luffy decidiu permanecer separado por dois anos que Usopp declarou sua mais nova ambição, para ajudar Luffy se tornar o Rei pirata, ele mesmo se tornaria o verdadeiro rei dos snipers. ;Sanji *'Momoiro Island': ele pousou em Ilha Momoiro, e foi perseguido pelo Okama, e convertido em um temporariamente. Ele acabou voltando ao normal, e se reuniu com Ivankov, que se recusou a dar-lhe qualquer informação sobre Luffy devido a Sanji ter dificuldade em dar provas de que ele é um pirata do chapéu de palha do poster de procurado mal desenhado. No entanto, ele recebeu um jornal sobre como Luffy estava fazendo. Mais tarde, Sanji aceita um desafio para obter as 99 receitas de Attack Cuisine, derrotando os 99 mestres Newkama Kenpo, enquanto simultaneamente tentando impedir-se de se transformar em um Okama. Ele conseguiu uma carona de volta para o Arquipélago de Sabaody 2 anos depois. ;Tony Chopper Tony *'Reino Torino': quando ele pousou no Reino Torino, ele caiu na guerra entre os pássaros gigantes e nativos. Chopper se comunicava de uma forma com os nativos e pássaros e explicou para as feras de penas que os nativos não querem comer seus ovos ou roubar seus tesouros, apenas as plantas perto de seus ninhos. Chopper corajosamente voou para Sabaody. Depois de receber a mensagem de Luffy, ele voltou para o Reino de Torino, com a intenção de crescer mais forte e desenvolver novos medicamentos, estudando as plantas lá. ;Nico Robin *'Tequila Wolf': ela pousou em Tequila Wolf, onde ela foi forçada a ajudar a construir uma ponte sobre as ordens dos nobres do mundo desde 700 anos atrás. Ela tentou escapar das algemas até que ela acabou por ser libertada pelo Exército Revolucionário. **'Baltigo': depois de ler a mensagem de Luffy concordou em ser trazido para Dragon na esperança de se tornar mais forte, que é a primeira vez que ela pensou em se tornar mais forte para os outros. ;Franky *'Karakuri Island': ele pousou na futura terra Baldimore na Ilha Karakuri. Depois de ouvir sobre o final da guerra contra barba branca, ele invade o laboratório do Dr.Vegapunk para encontrar um navio de quebra-gelo. Enquanto perseguido por marinheiros, ele pressionou o botão de auto-destruição na antiga casa do Dr. Vegapunk, que era conhecida como um tesouro histórico. Este evento seria mais tarde conhecido como o Pesadelo de Baldimore. Franky teve a pele arrancada do rosto, mas conseguiu escapar dos fuzileiros. Ele acabou em um segundo laboratório secreto que a entrada foi exposta pela explosão do primeiro, e torna-se interessado nos esquemas de várias armas e outras tecnologias avançadas de Vegapunk. Ele decide viver lá, e também veste um tapete de tigre para esconder e disfarçar seu rosto hediondo. No entanto, o tapete pegou fogo, e Franky correu para fora, assim como os fuzileiros tinham alcançado a ele, assustando-os todos com sua aparência flamejante, bestial. Este incidente seria mais tarde conhecido como "A Lenda da Besta Ardente Sagrada de Baldimore". ;Brook *'Ilha Namakura': ele pousou na Ilha Namakura durante o meio de uma cerimônia de convocação do diabo. Ele escreveu uma canção para elevar os espíritos cultistas e ajudou-os a lutar contra e capturar a Tribo dos Pernas Longas. Depois de liberá-los, os Pernas Longas o sequestrou desde que as pessoas pagariam um monte de dinheiro para ver um esqueleto vivo. **'Reino Teena Geena': ele foi mantido em exposição no Reino Teena Geena, onde ele tentou ajustar sua pose inclinada contra a parede de 40 graus para 45, mas falhou. Ele decidiu que precisava tentar algo mais para crescer mais forte para Luffy, e lançou seu novo single, "Bone to be Wild". **Ele já se tornou uma grande estrela do rock, indo em uma turnê mundial que terminou no Arquipélago Sabaody. Referências Categoria:Subpáginas